Shovel Knight
Shovel Knight is a 2014 2D side-scrolling platform game, developed and published by independent video game developerYacht Club Games. The game was initially released for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii U in June 2014, and ports of the game for OS X and Linux followed in September of the same year. Ports for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and PlayStation Vita were released on April 21, 2015, with an Xbox One port released on April 29, 2015. A Japanese version of the game has been confirmed. Shovel Knight attempts to mimic gameplay and graphics like those seen in games developed for the Nintendo Entertainment System, and for this it achieved critical acclaim and was nominated for and won various yearly gaming awards. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Shovel Knight for the Season Premier of Season 4 of The Completionist. After escaping the horrors of Sonic '06, Jirard's mind was shattered. For the next eight weeks Jirard's condition would slowly worsen until he became a hipster. Greg and Alex were unable to figure out what to do, which led to bouts of intense monologue-ing. During one such bout Greg came up with an idea based on Alex's comment that Jirard would never be able to review his favorite game of all time, Donkey Kong 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Greg realizes from this that deleting Jirard's save file of DKC2 may bring him back to normal. Fortunately, this plan works, and Jirard's mind snaps back to normal. His first act after reverting back is to review Shovel Knight. Jirard appreciates the retro flair of the game, finding the presentation "beautiful." The music also gets high praise. The gameplay is also praised for its similarities to Ducktales on NES, but for also being able to make the gameplay fresh. He also gives props to the upgrade systems and the boss battles. The game's utilization of the familiar boss rush also gets some kudos. Though he's disappointed with the lack of completion bonus, he loves the cheats. His only real complaint is its short length. The Completion Bonus Shovel Knight served as the focus of the first episode of The Completion Bonus. Jirard made the video as a guide to help players get everything in the game, including achievements. Super Beard Bros. After an overwhelming amount of people asked Jirard to play Shovel Knight on Super Beard Bros, the first episode was uploaded on October 8th, 2015. While they didn't play the original on the show, they played Plague of Shadows, a free DLC released on September 17, 2015, with Jake Kaufman, one of the two music composers for Shovel Knight. Episodes # A New Journey # Cant Fit on the Cart # The Scariest Knight # Old Fashioned Scrub # F Hole.jpg # Sea Sick Knight # A Fiery Romance # A Brief Interlude # Get Good Trivia * Jirard teased this review in the months leading up to Season 4 by mentioning it at the beginning of most of the remastered episodes. * Jirard beat the game 22 times across Wii U, 3DS, and PC in between its release and reviewing it. * It is infamous for being an uncompleted playthough Category:The Completionist Episode Category:The Completionist Category:Wii U Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:Complete It!